Wielder of the Shoulang Blades Rewrite
by ragnorokrising
Summary: Naruto finds the legacy of his family, the Shoulang Blades, in Wave. Only now he has two punishments to bare. The Kyuubi, and the Isonade. A Re-write of a story of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Wielder of the Shoulang

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter One: Introducing the Shoulang Blades**

Zabuza ran at Naruto as he appeared on the bridge. He turned from looking at Haku's Demon Ice Mirrors, just in time for the sandal to connect to his head and send him spiraling over the edge. Haku looked at Zabuza in surprise and the jutsu slipped from her control. "Haku, keep fighting. He was just some useless brat!" he turned to Kakashi, but a senbon swished by his head.

"He was not a brat! He was the next Wielder, and you just threw him off the bridge!" Zabuza gulped and Haku jumped over to him. Kakashi clones surrounded them in a mob and they began to fight their way through the huge circle. In the water, Naruto was slowly floating to the bottom of the ocean, when he snapped his eyes open. His head had hit a rock and he looked at the offending item to see three swords sticking up around it.

'What the hell are these?' he blinked and was suddenly face to face with a huge dragon turtle cross.

"**Boy, I am Isonade the Devourer, and I am trapped in this rock. Remove these swords and I shall allow you to wield them.**" Naruto suddenly felt a desire to reach for the blades, but a demonic presence, three times stronger then Isonade, made him wait.

"**Don't take this likely though. They are the Shoulang Blades, a set of blades forged in the fire of Kyuubi, Nekomata, and Houkou. Metal from the Kaku infused with the lightning of the Raijuu and the poison of the Souko made the weapons and cooled by a stream of water and sand from myself and the Shukaku. The sheaths and the handles are made from the scales of Yamato no Orochi.**"

"But I thought the Bijuu didn't need weapons." said Naruto, then he covered his mouth in surprise at hearing himself speak under water.

"**Haha, I see you found out about that. Don't worry Jinchuuriki; you can breathe in my presence. Now, about the sealing.**"

"Oh right, I'll remove the swords." he reached out and grabbed the first sword. It was a kodachi with a silver handle. The sheath was decorated in a swirl of black and gold flames that took the form of two dragons twisting and turning so you couldn't tell where one started and the other ended. A silver light shot from the cross guard and it formed into a set of wings, so he strapped it to his side and grabbed the next sword, a wikazashi with a yellow handle.

The sword sheath had a picture of a set of snow capped mountains on one side and a huge roaring wolf on the other. As he pulled it out, a white flash turned the cross guard into a white snow flake shaped piece. He drew the final blade from the mud and earth as the breathing began to get harder.

He grasped the final sword and pulled as hard as he could. It slowly came out but eventually Naruto did get it out. It had a leaf shaped cross guard and a green sheath with pictures of roots twisting downward. The rock exploded sky high as the turtle/dragon spun up with a devious smile.

"**Thank you Jinchuuriki and now for your true payment.**" the beast lunged into Naruto's stomach where the seal was and melted into it, joining the fox inside the bars.

Up on the surface, Kakashi charged his Lightning Blade and prepared to kill Zabuza and Haku when a low clapping echoed through the mist. The fog moved aside to show Gato in a business suit and a cane in his hand.

"Go ahead Leaf-nin, kill him. I was gonna do it any way, but since you already have begun…" Kakashi let his jutsu die.

"Kakashi, I have no quarrel with you any more. Would you mind helping my kill these people?"

"Of course I would Zabuza." they both prepared to start jutsu when a crazed laugh erupted from the water below.

"**Hey, fresh blood to feed on!**" the water swirled around until a giant green and red streak flew into the air.

Naruto landed on the ground in a new form. His eyes were deep sea green and half starved. His teeth were all pointed fangs. Long pointed claws ripped into the stone and two tails, one with two fins on the ends and one shaped like a fox tail.

His whiskers grew more pronounced and a cape of green energy flowed over his back.

He took a step forward on all four and a web of cracks flowed out beneath him. He tensed his muscles and jumped high into the air. He landed in the middle of the men and stood on his feet, drawing his kodachi and wakizashi.

Daggers of ice explode from the wakizashi and a tornado wrapped around the kodachi. He burst into a crazy laugh and appeared outside the group next to Haku.

Screams and blood exploded as the nerve endings in the men's bodies caught up with the wounds. Most of them fell down dead and the rest dropped to the ground wounded. They all walked up to Gato and surrounded him.

"Gato, either you give us all your money and the deed to Wave, or we kill you." Zabuza said. Gato threw a manila envelope.

"That has the deeds and the number to my private account in it as well as the deed to my ninja village!" he scrambled backwards and stood up, running towards the shore. Naruto smiled and tossed the swords into the air. He appeared on the end of the bridge with his arms crossed.

The swords slid into the sheath. Gato dropped to the ground with a hole in his heart, his head, and his throat. Naruto turned on his teammates with an evil glint in his eyes. He started to draw his swords when Kakashi chopped his neck with the back of his hand.

*&&*&&*&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&*

Zabuza and Haku gently put Naruto on the couch. They silently sat down next to him and waited.

They waited for an entire twelve hours until Naruto woke up. They didn't eat, sleep, or go to the bathroom. They just sat there, polishing weapons and playing cards.

Naruto finally woke up at ten at night.

When he saw Zabuza and Haku he started to make a hand sign but a well placed senbon stopped him from moving.

"Listen for a second kid." Zabuza said, picking the swords up and giving them to Naruto. "I assume Isonade explained wha these swords are. If not, they are the legendary Shoulang Blades."

"The Momochi family is one of the seven families chosen to be a guardian for the Shoulang. The latest generation decided to learn to wield swords so we could help the new Wielder destroy the enemy."

Haku broke into the conversation. "You may know them as the legendary Seven Swords of the Mist."

"Anyways," Zabuza said, glaring at Haku for interrupting him. "The enemy of the Shoulang is called the Langshou, a demon sealed into a sword that only the blackest hearts can wield. This demon was the reason the Shoulang were forged in the first place. The demon trapped inside the Langshou was the only dragon to ever become a Bijuu."

"However he grew too powerful, growing a tenth tail. He threatened to destroy the other nine, so they banded together and used their powers to forge the Shoulang. The chose a human warrior from a forming ninja village, the place were almost every sword style today was created, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool, and gave him the Shoulang to fight with in their name."

"The warrior attacked the dragon in his sleep and de-clawed him. He pierced his left eye, waking him. The other Bijuu rushed in and bombarded him with attacks as the human climbed to the head of the beast and pierced all three swords in their ultimate form into the creatures head. The blast of power from the swords disabled him long enough for the other Bijuu to seal him into a sword."

"When the battle was over, the warrior was given the swords as a token of appreciation. He passed them down to his son when he died."

"This son found out he could wield the Shoulang in their true forms if he earned their respect. He asked them why and they told him that one day the Langshou would come back and fight for his freedom. As soon as the son found out, he ran to the Bijuu and told them."

"Together they forged a final blade, since the Langshou would no doubt not be caught off guard again. That was when the seven families were formed. They were given the blade to protect until the Wielder needed it."

"Now, the Langshou have forms, as you probably picked up. There's the form they're in now, the sealed form. Then theirs the named form which releases their stronger form. Then they have a form called Beast Armor which surrounds you in an armor of what ever element the sword you're using is and forms an animal. Then they have the ability to come out in human form."

"The final form is what weakened the Langshou. It's a combination of the three swords into one. The amount of power this sword holds is equal to all of the Bijuu together."

"Since these are swords meant for the Bijuu, the only one who can wield them is a Jinchuuriki. And since you have to be a relative of the original wielder to use the Shoulang and the people of Whirlpool preferred Water jutsu, Isonade was chosen as the Bijuu that would be sealed into the Wielder."

"Who was the last Wielder?" Naruto said quickly before Zabuza could continue.

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Maybe she was your aunt or−" started Haku.

"She was my mother." Naruto suddenly blurted out. Memories of a red haired girl growing up into a beautiful woman flowed into his mind. Then the memories of her meeting a man he knew all to well. A man he looked up to every day, literally.

Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage.

Memories of his parents spending time together, training, the day he was born. The most prominent memory was the hour after the Kyuubi attack.

_Kushina handed Naruto to the Sandaime. "Take good care of him Hiruzen."_

"_Kushina, please don't do this." Sarutobi pleaded. Kushina finished putting her armor on and held up her hand. The Shoulang glowed and fused into a sword. She strapped it to her back and walked out the door._

_The last words they heard her say were "Yes I do. I have to do it for Naruto's survival."_

_Kushina walked bravely out onto the battle field and faced down the Kyuubi, drawing out the sword that the giant fox had helped create. She jumped into the air and started raining down attacks. The army below started cheering as the fox started to back up. Kushina landed on the ground three hundred feet from the army._

_A shell of green chakra covered her entire body and three tails with fins floated in the air behind her. She roared loudly, making her jaw flex further then any human should be able to. She jumped into the air and delivered a kick to the Kyuubi's chest, sending him onto his back legs and flailing to the ground._

_Someone started to clap. Kushina turned towards a man in a cloak covered in red clouds with the Uchiha symbol on the back. A mask covered his eyes._

"_**Madara Uchiha! My father killed you long ago!**__" she yelled. Madara chuckled and looked at the Kyuubi, who screeched in pain. It shakily stood up as a giant toad jumped into the battle with Minato atop of it._

"_Your father was too weak to kill me Kushina. And so are you." Kushina roared again and jumped at Madara. He turned on her, ripping off his mask. A vortex appeared and she started to get sucked in._

_With the last of her energy, she loosed the Isonade and the Shoulang from her control. They flew away, to be found by the last member of the Uzumaki clan._

Naruto blinked a few times before he realized Isonade had transferred the memories Kushina had to him.

"She… died, fighting the Kyuubi." he stood up and quickly fell backwards. "She was murdered… by someone named Madara Uchiha."

Outside the door, Sakura and Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who was a stone statue.

Naruto started to glow a faint green color as he grabbed his swords.

"Alright Zabuza, if I'm gonna beat this Langshou dood, I'll need to know how to use a sword. Let's go learn." he opened the door and his teammates fell to the floor. He stepped on Sakura's head as he left.

--

A/N: So I changed a lot of things, like the elements of the swords. I hope you guys like this new version.


	2. Returning Home

Wielder of the Shoulang

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Two: Returning Home**

They all waved goodbye to Tazuna and the village. Inari, in brand new clothes, smiled and yelled at Naruto to come visit.

It turned out Zabuza and Haku had a _HUGE_ amount of money hidden away for the new Wielder. To buy new clothes and restock the food supplies in Wave hardly made a scratch.

As they walked down the road, Zabuza schooled Naruto in sword styles and Water Style jutsu he could use with the Shoulang, as well as tell him about his mom.

"Well, after I graduated, I was sent on a two year exchange mission to Whirlpool country. That was where I found out about the Shoulang. Your mom was my sensei and she told me about the seven families that migrated to Mist with one of the Wielders."

"What was she like?"

"Well, she was spunky, always cracking jokes, she knew over seventeen sword styles, and her Water and Wind affinities were so huge, she could make a tornado with a flick of her wrist, and a hurricane in a blink of an eye. Her speed was at the point that she could run over water with out using any chakra."

"Then she met your dad, and she went head over heels." he said, laughing.

"You know who my dad is?" Naruto said excitedly. Zabuza opened his mother but Kakashi shot him a glance that said '_you tell him you die'_ and he kept his mouth shut.

"I did, but for your own good, I'll let you figure out who it is."

Naruto frowned when suddenly, an idea hit him. "As the new wielder, I order you to tell me." Zabuza's mouth shook and he said something so quickly no one understood.

"There, I told you. Now leave the subject alone for a while."

Naruto crossed his arms and walked a little slower.

"So when are you going to teach me those sword moves? I'm tired of just hearing about them."

"When the Uchiha whelp can't copy your moves." Sasuke glared back at them with his Sharingan, making Naruto understand what Zabuza was talking about. Naruto moved closer to speak to him more quietly.

"I know Sasuke, and he will hide in a bush or something to watch us anyways." he glared at the back of Sasuke's head. "No technique is safe when he has the Kekkei Genkai that allows you to cheat off of others instead of being powerful on your own!" Sasuke turned around at the yelling and marched up to the blonde.

"You think just because you have some new weapons your better then me? I'm going to kill my brother Itachi one day, and you will be no match for me." they glared at each other for a second. Suddenly, Zabuza and Haku burst out laughing, drawing everyone's attention and snapping Sakura out of one of her love struck moments.

"You just got your Sharingan and you think you can kill Itachi?!" Haku laughed.

"What Haku is trying to say is, you don't stand a chance." Zabuza said, holding back his laughter. "By your age he was an ANBU captain and had a fully developed Sharingan. It's been, what, five years for him to train and get stronger. You'd die with one punch."

Sasuke glared and bared his teeth in a snarl.

"SASUKE WOULD KILL HIS BROTHER IN A HEARTBEAT CAUSE HE'S THE GREATEST NINJA IN THE VILLAGE!" yelled Sakura, before Naruto planted his foot in her face.

He started walking again, a smile plastered on his face.

(Two Days Later)

The group arrived at sunrise, right as the first guard shift opened the gate. Kakashi took the mission report to the Hokage, while Sakura stalked Sasuke who was heading home to sleep.

Zabuza grabbed Naruto's arm and hauled him towards the Hokage Mountain at breakneck speed. He hauled him all the way around the mountain until the village was no longer in sight.

He hauled Naruto through the forest until they came to an old rotten house with an iron gate around it. This house had suddenly appeared on day twenty years ago, and no one knew how.

Zabuza made a string of hand seals so quick, Naruto couldn't see them, and the house went through a rewind.

Holes patched up, grass shortened, stones reformed, bricks moved back into place, and the gates swung open, revealing a beautiful three story mansion wit the Uzumaki seal on it.

"This is your inheritance from your mother and her clan Naruto, the Uzumaki clan home, with the library holding techniques, styles, jutsu and the detailed history of the Shoulang and the seven families. There's also a dojo, bedrooms, a hot tub, and a bad ass armory!" Zabuza couldn't' keep the excitement out of his voice.

"This place…is my house?"

"Yes, it is." Naruto ran into the house, making the two guardians laugh.

Naruto ran into the library, a huge room filled with three levels of scrolls. Naruto ran up the steps to a section labeled '_sword styles_' and grabbed a scroll labeled _'Fury of the Phoenix Style_' and started to open it. The first thing he read was:

_If you want to use this style, you have to have mastered the 'Claws of Wind Style' and 'Striking Flame Style' which requires a large control over Fire and Wind chakra._

Zabuza took the scroll from Naruto and put it back on the shelf Naruto got it from.

"I wouldn't attempt that if I was you. Even your mom didn't master it. She had just started when she found out she was pregnant if I remember correctly." Naruto made a mental note to one day learn that style and searched through the sword styles, pulling out three scrolls. '_Chakra Pulse Style'_, _'Claws of Wind Style'_, and '_Basic Sword Style'_ and put them on the table.

"I want to learn these."

"This style," Zabuza said, pointing at the '_Chakra Pulse Style_', "needs Chuunin level chakra control and the '_Claws of Wind Style'_ can only be completed by someone who has finished the second level of their Wind Affinity training. But I can teach you the basic techniques."

Haku and Zabuza both found swords and began to teach Naruto the basic kata.


End file.
